


Last Conversation

by stroke8780



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke8780/pseuds/stroke8780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>불살엔딩 이후<br/>프리스크 행불썰 보고 써봄</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Conversation

노란 꽃들이 바람을 타고 일렁였다. 지상으로 훤히 뚫려 있는 구멍으로부터 꽃들과 같은 색의 빛이 새어 들어와 그 주위를 밝혔다.

지하의 괴물들은 대부분 지상으로 올라갔다. 대부분이라 일컫는 것은, 지하에 이미 익숙해져 그 곳에서의 삶에 만족을 느끼게 된 몇몇 괴물들은 그들에서 제외되기 때문이었다. 플라위도 그 괴물들 중 하나였다. 물론 그가 지하에 남은 건 그 자신의 만족 때문이 아니었지만.

작은 노란 꽃은 자신과 닮은 꽃들을 돌보고 있었다. 과거에는 어떤 염소 괴물이 하던 행동을, 플라위가 이어 받아 하고 있었다. 언젠가 떨어질지도 모르는 아이들이 다치지 않길 바라는 마음에서. 언젠가 이곳으로 돌아올 이들에게 마음의 안식을 주기 위해서. 꽃이 꽃을 돌본다는 건 우스운 말이지만 사실이 그랬다.

결계가 열린 이후에 폐허의 물건들을 정리하기 위해 토리엘이 가끔 폐허로 찾아온 것 외에는 폐허로의 발걸음은 끊긴지 오래였다. 보살핌이 없어진 폐허는 점점 더 정글처럼, 식물들에게 잠식되어 갔다.

 

그런 폐허에, 그런 폐허의 꽃밭에 누군가 찾아온 건 정말 오랫만에 있는 일이었다. 날짜를 세는 건 잊어버렸지만, 아마 근 한 달만의 일일거라고 플라위는 생각했다.

오랫만에 그곳을 찾은 손님은 다름아닌 프리스크였다. 지하를 구한 영웅의 손에는 노란 꽃이 들려져 있었다.

Howdy, 플라위는 그들의 첫만남을 상기시키는 인삿말로 그를 맞이했다. 프리스크는 웃음으로 인사를 받아들였다.

"꽃에게 꽃 선물은 좀 무례한걸." 플라위는 그렇게 말하며 프리스크 쪽으로 다가왔다. 아이에게 다가선 꽃은 그제서야 그 꽃이 과거에, 그가 어디선가 봤던 꽃임을 깨달았다. 그의 표정이 일그러졌다.

"마지막으로 너와 이야기를 나누고 싶어서 왔어." 플라위가 뭐라 말하기 전에 프리스크가 먼저 입을 열었다. "날 완전히 이해해줄 수 있는 건 너 밖에 없을테니까." 인간 아이는 슬픈 웃음을 띄었다.

플라위가 그 말을 이해하는 데에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 프리스크, 그만둬, 그러나 프리스크는 그저 고개를 저을 뿐이었다.

"미안해, 하지만 정말로 오랫동안 생각해보고 내린 결정이야." 플라위는 알았다. 그의 의지가 얼마나 강한지를. 그가 아무리 그를 설득하려고 해도 그의 결정을 바꾸는 게 불가능하다는 것을 플라위는 이미 알고 있었다.

"왜?" 짧은 물음만이 그의 입에서 비어져 나왔다. 그가 원했던 결말, 그의 죽음을 대가로 완성된 완벽한 해피 엔딩이었다. 그가 이를 위해 수도 없이 많은 죽음을 당했다는 것을 플라위는 알고 있었다. 얼마나 간절했고, 얼마나 그가 노력했는지 프리스크의 행적을 눈 앞에서 봐온 플라위가 모를리 없었다.

"넌 이전의 시간선을 기억하지? 내가 리셋을 하기 이전의." 프리스크는 플라위에게 시선을 맞추고 자신의 무릎을 굽혀 키를 맞췄다. 그러고는 작은 꽃을 달래듯 그의 잎사귀를 손으로 살살 어루만져 주었다. "내가 친구들을 만날 때, 그 시간선에서의 행적들이 떠올라."

플라위는 물론 그 시간선을 기억했다. 지하에 처음 떨어진 인간 아이는 겁에 질린 나머지 자신의 앞을 가로막는 괴물들을 죽이고, 또 죽었다. 그가 '자비'를 깨달았을 땐, 그의 옷에 꽤 많은 양의 먼지가 묻어있을 때였다.

"난 프로깃을 죽였어." 프리스크가 입을 열었다. "윔선도, 토리엘도. 파피루스도, 언다인도. 모두 내 손으로 죽였어." 그의 말은 공허하게 주변 공기를 진동시켰다.

"하지만 그건 이전 시간대의 이야기잖아." 플라위가 다급하게 말했다. "이미 지워진 시간선이야. 그들 모두는 살아있고, 네 덕분에 행복해하고 있어." 얇은 잎사귀가 가느다랗게 떨렸다. 네가 죽는다면 다른 이들도 무척 슬퍼할거야, 그의 마지막 말은 그들을 스쳐 지나간 바람소리에 묻혀 들리지 않았다.

"난 내 친구들을 속이고 있어. 이건 진정한 우정이 아니야." 잠깐의 침묵. "이런 식으로는 행복해질 수 없어."

플라위의 몸이 떨렸다. 영혼을 다른 괴물들에게 돌려준 이후에 감정도 함께 사라졌다고 생각했지만, 그 일부가 약간 남아있던 모양이다. 플라위는 벅차는 슬픔을 삼켰다. 왜, 차라도, 너도, 그렇게 날 떠나려고 하는거야?

"모두가 처음에는 나 때문에 슬퍼할거야. 토리엘도, 파피루스도.. 하지만, 시간이 지나면 모두가 나를 잊고 행복해 질 수 있을거야." 아이는 꽃잎을 쓸어주었다. 마치 꽃은 눈물을 흘리고 있는 것처럼 보였다. "정말로 행복해질 수 있을거야."

"미안해, 아스리엘." 프리스크는 가볍게 꽃을 감싸 안았다. "미안해, 네가 이런 짐을 지게 해서 정말로 미안해." 프리스크는 꽃을 다독이듯 줄기를 가볍게 쓸어주었다.

누구의 것인지 알 수 없는 물방울이 그들에게서 떨어져 내렸다. 이윽고 프리스크의 어깨도 들썩이기 시작했다. 미안해, 미안해, 울음 섞인 그 말만이 지하를 메울 뿐이었다.


End file.
